Fear and Loathing
by sparkarov
Summary: It's been three and a half years since she's lived in the same town for more than a school year. As she finally feels as if things are slowing down, they pick up & move to Shreveport, Louisiana - one of the most vampire populous cities in North America. Her cynicism, bravery & pessimism makes her different - but local area vampire sheriff Eric Northman is sure there's more to her.


She felt like her world was being torn apart. At eighteen, she'd moved more in the last four years than anybody she'd ever known. She'd moved in with her father, expecting stability and peace with her stepmother and younger sister. But instead of that, her father immediately began to change up his work, and that led to incessant change in environment. She was having a blast at first, and it was even more fun when she was able to live in New York City for six months. But she soon realized that she was losing sight of the importance of stability; the whole reason she had longed to live with her father in the first place. Thankfully, her sister kept her grounded, and she realized that she needed to be strong for her. She had only recently started kindergarten, and she entered her senior year. Soon she would be free to attend university _anywhere_, and her father even said he would assist her if she wanted to travel before she started school.

She had finally felt settled in Manhattan Beach; they had a beautiful large home, that had been tastefully renovated to suit their needs. Every house they lived in had somewhat belonged to them, but more so whichever company her father worked for at the time. He was an architect and also built the houses, but he was more freelance than anything. Despite the fact that he owned his own business, he was always working for _other _establishments and starting new offices. It was confusing, and she wasn't sure how they afforded everything. She wasn't spoiled by any means; sure, she had a nice phone, laptop, houses - but she rarely went shopping, except when her father felt generous. Her dad made payments on her new model Mustang, again, how? Nobody is sure. When he _was _working, he made a decent amount of money. But her stepmother didn't work (her only experience classified as a bar maid) and he had two daughters. She only shopped when she had permission - there was no taking the credit card, or pleading for money. He usually gave her a minor weekly allowance, but only to do things with friends or buy food, and of course, gas money.

Everything was shaken when he sat the girls down for a "chat". The phrase, "We need to talk," already upset her enough, but his steady tone led her to believe something was seriously wrong. She expected something detrimental; he smoked, and drank beer so of course she immediately thought about the cancer possibilities. But then he announced that they were moving. And although it was much better than the scare of cancer, she was livid. She had finally found her place in Manhattan Beach, with many friends and finally, her decent grades and attendance. She'd never had much motivation for school, and usually ended up skipping out. But she was inspired and motivated in California to do better, so that she could attend university.

"I can't believe this," she shook her head. "I was _finally _finding the stability I'd been looking for in the first place, and we're picking up and moving again?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Her father said. She knew he didn't really mean it. He didn't understand these things. Growing up, his family was always moving, and he eventually separated from them at sixteen to go and work. "I have no other choice - there's no work left for me. I've tried Northern California, Central California, even Nevada. If I took this job and left you here, I would never see you." She shook her head and tried to keep herself calm.

"I don't see why you couldn't." She pressed. "Alexa's parents _both _work out of state."

"Joel and Emily don't work on projects for up to nine months," her stepmother reminded her. "It's a completely different situation."

The seventeen year old looked over to her sister, who was frowning. She almost looked on the verge of tears. "What do you think about moving, Sophia?"

Sophia scrunched her tiny nose. "I don't want to." She put it simply. "I like my friends here too."

"We're moving next week, so it's probably best if you two start packing."

"Where are we even going?" She finally inquired.

"Shreveport," her father said sheepishly. "Louisiana."

That alone caused her to shrivel up inside. "Fuck my life," she muttered.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry for the short introduction, but I didn't want to drone on too long. I'm sure you'll notice that "she" doesn't have a name yet. I'm not too sure about what her name should be, I only recently thought about this story. If you have any suggestions (for the stories direction, but most pressing, her name!) then please let me know in the reviews section.

This story will be **Eric/OC. **All the characters will be included spontaneously, but I think it should be known that I'm not particularly a Sookie _**or** _Bill fan, but I won't sabotage their characters.

Regarding the time-frame, this is set after everything with the authority - in a world where Bill smartened the fuck up, Sookie decided to be an idiot and return to Bill, and Eric is finished with Sookie. (Funnily enough, whilst reading the books and watching the show, I'm 110% into Eric/Sookie, but when it comes to writing and reading fics? Anti-Sookie!)

Anyway thanks for reading. I promise the chapters will be a lot longer than this in the future.


End file.
